Holding You
by Willow Tracy
Summary: Eve is shot and Percy and angry. Trying to find out who did it proves to be a bit of a trial. Will Eve recover in time to save her adopted father Percy from her real Sister Velvet?
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Notes: OMG Its snowing! *Rolls around on the floor.* I haven't seen snow in over 15 years! Also yes this is part 4 in the Eve Saga. Eve will have to confront her sister.  
**_

* * *

_**Holding You**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**The Crowded Streets**_

_**1 Year Later**_

Pain…pure and white hot pain running through her. She was sure where she had been hit in the first place. She remembered coming out of a shop with a loaf of bread, cheese, carrots, and apples. She was walking toward her father who had just walked out of the boot shop. Her brother's feet were growing so fast. But the smile on his face when she came out and walked toward him seemed to reassure her to keep walking toward him. But when she got nearer to him she realized that smile had stopped and he had yelled something. She turned around to see what could get such a reaction from her father. She felt something hit her…that was it.

She woke up just in time to see her father's tear stained face. He was talking to someone, the next thing she knew she saw Sir Andrew who helped him put her up on a horse which Percy slid in behind her. She pressed her tired face to his chest as he held her close. She could feel herself getting increasingly weaker. Her eyes rolled and she slumped in his arms.

When she woke up again she saw bright lights, and candles.

"Just do it! Get the bullet out or she will just die of lead poisoning!" She heard someone she didn't know yell to someone else. She opened her eyes to see her father being held back by Sir Tony and Sir Andrew. He was yelling something, but she couldn't hear him at all. He seen her eyes opened so reached for her. His hand slightly touched her brow. To him she felt so hot. She felt a great pain in her stomach and this caused her to scream aloud and lose consciousness

They were on horses again, she could hear her father a bit, he must have been talking to Sir Andrew.

"Percy, a carriage would have been much safer for her to travel in."

"You heard the Doctors Andrew, she needs warmth. The spring air still isn't as good warm as it has been. If the wound is to heal properly then…" She slowly turned her head to look at Sir Andrew.

"Percy…" He said pointing to Eve who he let fall away from his arms for a moment.

"What…happened?" Even this action caused Eve to pant hard. She was still so very weak.

"You were shot. We're still not sure who did it. The man was hooded. We weren't able to catch him because the street was too crowded he could have just as easily jumped into a shop and unhooded himself and walked back out pretending nothing happened." Percy said and kissed her head.

"Are you hungry Eve?" Sir Andrew asked her. The only answer he got was a soft 'Mm-hum." Before Eve fell limp again in her father's arms.

Eve opened her eyes and looked around. They were aboard the Day Dream probably heading back toward England. She was in her father's quarters. She had her own now which she shared with her brother.

Eve felt the soft ruffles of her father's jacket under her chin. He must have put it there for added warmth. She felt her eyes getting heavy again, but woke up moments later when she felt a cold hand on her abdomen. She opened her eyes to see her father leaning over her. But it wasn't his hands on her it was someone she had never seen before. Her first reaction was to jump and recoil away from the stranger.

"It's alright Eve…he's a surgeon. He's the one who fixed you up." Percy said crawling across the bed to be on her other side and out of the Doctors way.

"Hello there Lady Eve. How are you feeling today?" the Doctor asked as he helped her to sit up and braced her up against Percy who held her up so the Doctor could change her bandages.

"Tired." Eve said and laid her head against her father's arm.

"She still has a fever." Percy told the Doctor who nodded.

"That's to be expected Sir Percy. She's recovering so at least it's not as bad as it once was hum?" He said and pulled Eve's shirt back down. Once again she was wearing one of her father's shirts and a pair of her brother's britches. She hadn't worn britches since…well she couldn't really remember ever doing so.

"Papa?" Eve was starting to fall asleep again.

"M'sorry." Eve mumbled. Percy normally told her off for mumbling. Lady's don't mumble, they speak perfectly at all times.

"Why?" He asked softly to her as she leaned into his arms. He pulled her close.

"Burdening you. Must have been…annoying to lug me around…all day." She said. Percy chuckled which caught Eves attention. What he said next may make her feel worse.

"We um…well Eve you've been out for…close to a week." He said. Eves eyes flew open and looked her father in the eyes.

"A week! What about the mission?!"

"Solved…its solved. Don't you worry about that child. The woman and her three children are below." He said and ran his fingers through her hair and sighed letting her fall into a fitful sleep where she kept waking up and moving around.

When Eve woke the next morning to a growling sound. She slowly and gingerly sat up and looked around the room for the source of the growling noise. She looked around and then down. She gasped and covered her abdomen.

"Oh no…it must be mad at me!" She said and jumped when she heard a familiar chuckle. She looked up to see Lord Hastings by the door.

"Hello there Eve. Percy is in the kitchen instructing the cooks. The Doctor has specific orders as to what is to fill your stomach…specially after having a hole in it." He said and sat down in a chair next to her.

"Lord Hastings I haven't seen you in three months. How are you?" Of course this was the Lady in her coming out a bit trying to be polite to him.

"I was deep under cover trying to get to this lady's children before the general did." He said and hushed her before covering the poor lady back up.

"I see…and the lady and her children are within the ships belly so your successful then." She said and looked up when Percy walked in with tea, eggs, and what looked like regular broth with crackers.

"I see you've finally woken up." Percy said. Eve looked at her father for a moment.

"How long was I out this time?" Eve asked Percy. Lord Timothy noticed Eve was still so very very tired. He was about to leave when Percy turned to him.

"Help me for a moment won't you?" He asked and ushered his friend to sit behind Eve to help sit her up.

"Eve you're going to have to adjust yourself to sitting properly back against Timothy or you're not going to be able to eat properly. More than likely make a mess all over his nice suit." Percy said. Eve looked up at Lord Hastings and blushed.

"Um…so…sorry." She said and gasped when Hastings shifted her gently against him.

Percy cracked the toast and put it into the broth. He lifted the spoon full of very wet egg and put it into the broth.

"Hey no sleeping alright." Hastings said and looked down at the young lady.

"Hey how come Timmy gets to hold her and I can't." Someone asked from the door.

"Because I'm her favorite uncle." Lord Hastings said. Eve giggled and gasped as she held her middle. When she opened her eyes again after the pain subsided she noticed that Percy and Tony were looking at her, a hand was over her wound and even Sir Andrew was peeking into the room. A bit of shaving cream was still on his chin and a razor in hand.

"And you're wondering which is my favorite uncle…why should I choose a favorite when look at you. I have the caring one who always wants to hold me…the one who guards me…and the one who makes me laugh." Eve said and patted Hastings hand so he would release his hold on her. All three men looked proudly at one another.

"Percy I think we did a great job racing her." Tony said and Percy nodded his head and looked around as Andrew finished shaving in the room. Eve felt so safe with them, how could she ever want to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Notes: The WWII one will have to wait till I gather up enough names for the children. Its gotta be WWII friendly names. Nothing modern.  
**_

* * *

_**Holding You**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Trusting again  
**_

Eve only took about three bites of her food before it actually began to hurt her. With the fourth in her mouth the boys within the room making sure she was alright. Percy had another spoon full ready for her to take when she covered her mouth.

"Eve you need to eat more." Percy said. Hastings pulling her hand down. He took her hand in his knowing she needed comforting. She swallowed what she had in her mouth and gasped. She felt like she was going to throw up. What she felt oddly was someone's finger on her neck. It moved up and down as if teasing an infant to swallow all of what was in its mouth and not to spit it back up.

"Alright now?" She opened her eyes to see Tony who was the one with the dreaded finger.

"I saw the Doctor do that for you a few times. Figured now would be a good time for it." He said with that smile of his.

"One more bite Eve…just one more and we'll let you rest." Percy said and looked at Lord Hastings who pulled out a handkerchief and blotted her brow.

"Looks like she's got another fever Percy." Hastings said and put down the cloth and smiled when Eve took his hand again. Oh how he loved this little girl. Each of the men did, all of which seemed to think they all had a hand in raising her. Even though Percy had the major part of raising her. They all knew that she had a special place for each one in her heart. When one was injured or sick, she always showed up to make sure they got proper care. She was the nurse of the league and everyone loved her for it. He was glad and proud that she was alright.

When she took her last bite and chewed for a moment, he could feel when she swallowed. She cringed squeezing his hand tightly. He let her do it; he knew that if he pulled his hand away from her she would lose trust in them.

Oh that one time her sister kidnapped her and hid her away in the wine cellar. She felt very alone, and betrayed by each of them…specially Andrew. It was he who called her a traitor in that letter. She had stopped calling each of them Uncles then, and started calling them by their proper titles. Oh when she first called Hastings Lord Hastings, or Lord Timothy rather than Uncle Timmy…it broke his heart.

Even after time went on, and she looked to each of them…she never really forgave either of them. A whole lot of trust was lost on that one letter.

But as the girl took his hand and held it, he felt perhaps the trust was being mended and maybe one day…she'll let them back into her heart.

"She's asleep." This caught Hastings by surprise and he leaned around to look at Eve. She was in fact asleep and breathing evenly. He lifted her hand to his lips and gently kissed it before pulling out from behind her and lay her down.

"Poor girl…at least she ate more today than she did yesterday." Andrew said playfully shoving Hastings toward the door.

"Yes…perhaps when we get back to England tomorrow and she's in better surroundings…not moved around so much. Perhaps she'll do better, faster." Percy said pulling the covers up to her neck.

_Later on the Night_

Eve slowly opened her eyes to look around the room. All the candles except one had been put out, and the window cast out a soft moon light. Eve slowly sat up and pulled back her covers. She was thirsty and the flask by the bed was empty. With one foot then the other off the side of the bed she quietly and gingerly walked toward the door. She opened it and peaked out, there was a chair there. Probably where Hastings was when keeping an eye on her earlier.

Eve looked around at the door where her Uncles were probably sleeping. Oh how she loved them dearly, and she knew they each loved her in return. When her father went to do his duty in Paris he always left at least one behind to look after his family.

This time around, she wasn't sure why her father asked her on his mission…perhaps it was the fact that she was in need of a dress. The best tailor he knew was in Paris and was part of his League so he trusted the man with his little girl. Maybe it had something to do with her being French and he needed a decoy. She had officially became a League member a few months ago. Probably so Percy could keep an eye on her. Just recently at court a Dukes son had been trying to court her. It was almost comical when he asked her to dance. Eve got permission from her father which was the custom. In the middle of the dance Sir Tony cut in and began to dance with the man. While Lord Hastings took over dancing with Eve.

"Don't be mad at Tony Milady." He said. Eve just giggled at him and kept dancing as Tony spoke to the man. Eve told her father and her Uncles that she wouldn't marry a man unless they all agreed that he was good enough.

"Oh I think it's hilarious. If Sir Tony wanted to dance with Lord Eric so bad…he could have just told me." She said which got Hastings to laugh so hard they had to stop dancing.

Eve gasped when she saw the candle light shift down the hallway. She hit behind a door waiting for it to go past. She looked back out the doors and around to see a little girl walk around a corner.

"Whose that? Eve asked walking on after the child. The child said something in French and walked back around the corner looking right at Eve.

"Are you a ghost?" She asked. Eve looked down seeing the white shirt and cream colored pants.

"I hope not…I wouldn't want to die in britches." She said and looked back up at the little girl who was giggling. "At least you're not afraid of me." She said and looked around.

"Can't find your way?" Eve asked the little girl blushed and shook her head.

"I went to get a glass of milk…and I got lost." She said and looked up shyly at Eve who held out her hand.

"I am Eve. What's your name?" She asked Eve didn't want to give her full name just in case she wasn't supposed to tell her the Blakeney part. It was a common practice among the League. No last names among the rescues.

Eve looked up when she saw flashing in the distance. "My name is Carol." The little girl said and took Eves hand. "You're pretty." She said

"Pretty…I've never really saw myself as being pretty. Mostly average I suppose." She said and gasped when she looked in a mirror. She had bags under her eyes, and her face and lips were so pail. "I look horrid…but I suppose I look pretty well for just being shot." She said and heard the little girl holding her hand.

"I'm alright now…the Pimpernel saved me." She said and pointed to the door. "That's where you should be alright?" Eve asked and waved as the child went back into the room. She could heard them talking on the other side of the door.

Eve walked back toward her room after grabbing some water. She felt very winded after such a long walk. Everything was starting to get blurry so she paused and leaned against a wall.

"Eve?" She knew that voice she opened her eyes and half smiled at Tony who she supposed was on watch. "I turn my back for five minutes and you're roaming the ship. If Percy saw you, he'd be angry." He said and picked her up. He was just as short as she was, and he had never picked her up before. She figured he'd have trouble holding her, but he actually did it carefully, and didn't even seem to be straining.

Tony looked at Eve and sighed. "What are we going to do with you hum? We all were worried about you ya know? Thought you had left us that day. Oh and Percy…didn't sleep till the Doctor spiked his wine with something. It was almost comical really. Took a drink, and fell flat on his face." Tony said which got a soft giggle from Eve. Tony helped Eve back into bed and kissed her forehead. He was about to leave when he heard Eve giggle.

"What's funny? Did Hastings put a note on my back again?"

"You…got to hold me." She said and curled into a ball. Tony smiled at her and nodded.

"Finally." He said almost impatiently. He however, had the brightest smile on his face as he said it.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors Notes: Eve is going to need her Uncles now more then ever...also...damned thats a lot of names! Now onto the research, I want this to be as historically accurate as I can. WWII study yay! I love history :D  
**_

* * *

_**Holding You**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Storming**_

"Hang on to something Hastings, the storms going to be rough." Someone yelled.

"Not me you fool…an object not a person."

Eve opened her eyes about half an hour later. She could see Tony standing over her. His hand firmly planted on her wounded stomach.

"Is she alright?" She felt someone holding her other hand. She looked around to see Sir Andrew.

"She's alright, she's sleeping." Tony announced.

"No she isn't…" Hastings pointed to Eve.

"Hey…were we to loud?" Tony asked he scooted Eve over a bit so he could sit down on the bed and away from the edge. Just as that happened the boat tossed to the side and caused Tony to fall off the bed.

"Excellent timing Tony. If you hadn't of moved her she would be on the floor."

"Proud to be of service to the lady." He said waving his hand around to find the table top to ease himself up. He slowly looked up over the bed and smiled. Well at least it looked like he smiled to Eve. His eyes had that upward arch it normally did when he smiled.

"No boogie men down here." He said with a chuckle. It was a joke no less.

"Oh good…because I thought I lost him down there last time I slept in fathers bed." Eve said and gasped when the Boat leaned forward.

Tony climbed back into the bed and patted Eves hand. "You alright?" He asked helping to ease her back into her laying back position. Hastings sat on the other end of the bed. Eve felt as if she were being smothered by them. With Andrew on one side, Tony on the other, and Hastings at her feet.

"I think I've found a new reason to be claustrophobic." Eve said and gasped as the boat tossed hard. It caused her to bare into Andrew and Tony into her. Hastings had jumped forward to hold her still. All the effort actually did was cause them to dog pile on the bed.

"Eve?!" They all said at the same time. Eve giggled when she felt Hastings being lifted from Tony by someones strong arms, then Tony was shoved aside. What Percy saw laying in Andrews protective arms was a laughing Eve.

"I thought they had harmed you. They're a bit over protective what?" Percy said lifting Eve from Andrew allowing him to sit back up.

"Oh hello Papa. Come to join the slumber party?" Eve asked and started to cough. All the laughing and excitement started a bought of dry throat. Eve was eased back into her spot and a cup was eased against her lips. She however only took two swallows before she started to cough again. She rolled onto her side and lay her head down.

When she woke up she realized she had put her head onto Andrews lap and he had let her sleep there. It had only been about fifteen minutes after the coughing fit, and Percy had left him to watching his little girl.

Eve looked around the room to see that Dewhurst and Hastings had left to help on deck. It was worse outside and it tossed the ship this way and that. She turned back to Andrew and looked back down at the white and gold covers.

Andrew noticed that if she were in a room alone with him, she gets really really quiet. She doesn't joke around with him like they did the others. He watched her as she pulled her knees up to her chin and hugged them. He knew he betrayed her trust last year, especially when he accused her of being a traitor. He was after all…only doing his job.

Perhaps it was time to clear things up a bit.

"Eve…about last year…the letter." He said. He noticed her shoulders sagged considerably. He almost thought she fell asleep so he reached out and touched her elbow. Just a light brush and she jumped and pulled her arm away from him. She still hadn't forgave him, not at all.

"I was just doing my job."

"You've known me since Papa adopted me…have I ever given you reason…have I done anything suspicious to make you think that I would betray my father?" Eve asked and pulled her legs in tighter. "Oh Sir Andrew the look he gave me when he got that letter…It was so cold. I hadn't seen him look like that before. It was devoid of any feeling toward me. I haven't…never in all my days seen him so…sad." She said and looked at her hands and flexed them from fists to hands and shuttered visibly. "And it was my fault. I should have just left well enough alone. I shouldn't have even bothered talking to Chavelin. I should have just minded my own business and left… "

"Eve it wasn't your fault. Stop blaming yourself. It I had just kept my mouth shut about the whole thing then maybe you wouldn't be so angry at us all." Andrew said and reached out to touch her hand which Eve had let fall to her knee.

"No your right…it's that witches fault…my sister." Eve looked around at Andrew. "And you were just doing your job." She said this caught him off guard.

"So you blame me for what she did?" He asked, Eve shook her head.

"No…I blame her for that…I'm just wondering if given the chance…if father gave you an order to stop guarding me…to stop being my friend…would you? Because…doing what he says is your job. Would you?" Eve asked. This question caused Andrew to go speechless. He never considered such a question. Eve's eyes grew wide for a moment before they shifted back down to the blanket.

"I see…so your just pretending then…are the others?" She asked. Andrew looked up at Eve and shook his head.

"No no that's not what that silence meant. I've never thought of it!" He said trying to stop her from thinking like she was.

"But the point is…you had to think of it. It shouldn't have been something to think about Sir Andrew. Either you love your Goddaughter or you don't…simple isn't it?" The yelling caused a bit more attention than Andrew had thought and when he looked up he saw Hastings standing in the doorway.

"Whats going on in here? Why is Eve crying and yelling at you Andrew? Why is she yelling at all?" Hastings walked over to Eve using his handkerchief to blot her cheeks. "Are the waves bothering you? Shall I ge…" He jumped when Tony ran into the room.

"Percy's been hurt!" He yelled. Eve was on her feet in that second and out the door before anyone could protest. She ran up the stairs and into the storm. She saw the men working on her father.

"What happened!" She yelled over the waves which crashed onto the bow and sprayed everyone with more water.

"Eve get back inside!" She turned to see Andrew holding out his hand for her to take.

"Like you care!" She yelled back and ran over to her father and saw the large gash near his temple.

"He was helping holding the wheel and slipped." The wheel master said and looked at the men. Percy's eyes snapped open and locked onto Eve.

"Why hello there…where am I? Oh…out at sea. How wonderful, why do I have such a headache and…who are you?" He asked with a large smile on his lips. Eves heart stopped and she backed away into Tony who held her tightly.

"He doesn't remember me…"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Authors Notes: Muwahahaha...I'm so freakin mean.  
**_

* * *

_**Holding You**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Hurting**_

Eve sat in a chair near the window. They were still on the boat a few hours later. Her hair was dried, and she was in regular clothing again. She felt a bit better now that she was in her own clothing rather than her father and brothers. Her eyes rested on her father who was talking quietly to Andrew whose eyes would flick from Percy to her.

She felt someone's hand rest on her shoulder and she looked up at Hastings who was standing next to Tony. Both never leaving her side not once after those dreaded words sprung from Percy's throat.

"And who is this jewel?" This caught Eve off guard and she stood up quite fast and curtsied low to him.

"My name is Lady Evangeline Blakeney." She said and stood back up with some effort. Tony helped her back into her seat.

"Are you alright Madam?" Percy asked and walked forward just as Hastings handed Eve some water.

"She was shot a little over a week ago." Andrew said slightly behind Percy so not to be in his way.

"Gad why would someone want to shoot a child?" He asked and took her hand kissing it gently.

"None of us are too sure Percy. She's a very young lady only 17 of age."

"17 and you're courting her Hastings?" Percy asked both Timothy and Tony jumped away from Eve who gasped and made an odd face.

"Why would I want to be courted by my Uncles?" Eve blurted out.

"Uncles?" Percy looked at them.

"Well you see Percy…you had a knock on your head and you've forgotten some…perhaps 14 years to 16 years of your life. You're married and you have two children now."

"M…Married?" Percy looked around at Andrew who had just spilled this information to him.

"Yes sir…and this is your eldest daughter Eve. She's not yours in general; you adopted her when she was 8 years old." Andrew said. Percy looked at Eve and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Why I would adopt someone that looks incredibly deplorable is beyond me." He said this caused Eve to blush deeply and look down at herself then back up at him. "Please tell me my other child looks at least somewhat like me. Or is my second adopted too."

"No…Robert is yours. Mother bore him for you he is 9 now." Eve told him and nodded her head. "He…looks and shares height with you." She said not even looking back up at her father.

"Ah so the boy at least has some likeness to me. Someone to carry on the family name. Such a good boy I should think." He said and looked at Eve. "Have you got any prospects my dear?" He asked Eve who looked up at him not really wanting to answer him.

"I will not marry unless my father and my uncles can agree on a man for me. The last suitor was…less than adequate. He wanted to marry me for my families money…but when he realized that I wasn't in the family Will he was embarrassed and wasn't too happy about it." Eve giggled at the idea of the man standing outside Blakeney Manor yelling his distaste only to be chased off by an enraged Demon who apparently was disturbed while eating apples. He never liked anyone to come near him while he was eating unless it was Eve.

"You're not in the family Will?" Percy seemed to be shocked for a moment. "Why wouldn't I put you in my Will unless you've done something really really wrong?" He leaned forward and glared at Eve. "Have you?" He asked.

"No…I asked not to be put in the Will. I am not your blood relative, and I'm just glad to have the chance to share in your lives. That's good enough for me." Eve smiled at Percy who didn't seem to trust such an answer. Eve looked at him and cleared her throat.

"Eve are you well? Should I get the Doctor he's still on the ship." Tony asked taking her hand, it felt clammy to him. "She's getting a fever again."

"Call for the Doctor then Hastings. Women are fragile things and need to be protected." Percy said in that suave way he normally did.

"No no…I'll be alright Sir Timothy…I just need some rest." Eve said standing up and then sat back down holding her brow.

"To much excitement for one day I suppose." Andrew went to pick her up only to have his hand shoved from her. She stood up and walked toward the door.

"Andrew…just what did you and Eve discuss before Percy was hurt? She seems…very hurt by you."

"She…well she's um…"

"Well I don't trust her. She could be working for the enemy. Demmed Frenchies." He said and sighed. All three of his lieutenants looked at Percy as if he lit a fire on his head and didn't notice his hair was burning.

"Percy…she's not a traitor." Andrew stressed

"How do you know she's not a traitor hum?" Percy took a sip of his brandy and put the cold cloth back on his forehead.

"Because we helped raise her. We've all held her when she was sick, or helped her with her homework, taught her to dance…" Hastings said and looked around at Tony who just put his hands in his pockets and looked back down at the floor.

"Held her after she was shot." He said

"Oh she finally let her carry her hum…good man. I'm glad she's finally started trusting someone…at least someone after what happened." Andrew said and looked at Percy.

"You see Percy…last year I called her a traitor. She's not forgiven me for it…I tried talking to her a few hours ago. Try to help her along with those feelings. Ease her mind…it went wrong. I…I think I may have made things worse between her and me." He said and looked up at the brightly painted picture on the wall of Eve in the snow.

"I'm sorry to hear such a thing…but…I hold judgment."

"We know you'll love her Percy. I mean come on, you fell in love with her in a dungeon…how hard could falling in love with her again be?" Tony declared

"In a dungeon! What the deuce would a little girl be doing in a dungeon!" Percy asked allowed.

"Well the revolutionaries were using her to get to you. Torturing her to get what they wanted. They left you and her in a cell together for damn near fourteen days. They beat her up, and burned her feet…cut her hair getting her ready for the guillotine. I'm sure Eve was scared out of her mind, but she still…never gave up hope." Andrew said and looked up at Percy who paced back and forth in front of them.

"But how did they get hold of a child like that?" Percy asked

"Her mother was killed, and her father sold her to the republic as a stable boy."

"But she's a girl." Percy said and sat down poring himself another brandy.

"Yes…we know, but she is good with animals. She even tamed Demon."

"Good Lord did she really?" Percy asked looking surprised. "That colt bit me the other day."

"Percy…that was years ago. He's got his own colts now…and Eve cares for them all and Demon lets her ride him." Hastings said and looked at Tony who was looking at the door. "What is it Tony?"

"Just imagine how…sad she must be. Her hero…her Papa has forgotten her. She must feel really empty." Tony said running his fingers over the door into Eves room.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Authors Notes: Yes I know you all want to ring my scrawny little neck cause of what I'm doing to Eve and Percy's relationship...Yeah I thought so lol.  
**_

* * *

_**Holding You**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Home**_

Eve woke up in Tony's arms again as they walked down the ramp toward the coaches. This was the first time that Eve was carried down by someone other than her when she needed to be carried down. He never trusted anyone to carry her anywhere. She looked down the ramp at her father who climbed into the coach before his men. She lay her head back down on Tony's shoulder.

"The boys and I are going to stay at the Manor tonight…at least until Percy is more comfortable…or maybe much better in his shoes. " Tony told her. He sat her down just outside the couch so she could climb in. Someone took her hand and Tony had her other hand and she climbed into the coach. She looked around at Percy who had hold of her hand.

"I do need to apologize my Lady. I am well aware that a father is supposed to hold their child as such…but I'm afraid this wound has me all dizzy." He said. Eve nodded her head and sat down beside her. On reflex she took his hand and was prepared to wait for the hour trip back to the manor. Only Percy pulled his hand from her and looked a little shocked at her actions. Eve didn't even look shocked, she just put her hand back on her lap and stared at the little purple flower on her dress.

Hasting sighed seeing the look on Eves face, this is exactly why he didn't pull his hand away a few days ago. With every move that Percy made, every look of his eyes, and every word that he says…he's taking the trust that he built over the many years and shattering it.

"Eve why don't you tell Percy about his wife and son." Tony suggested.

"Mama is very pretty, one of the most beautiful women in Europe it's said. She's very small though, even after having such a tall boy. She's so nice, and thoughtful. My brother is such a sweet boy, he loves to play outside, and he's gotten really well at fencing. He and James…oh that's Sir Andrews son…they seem to practice all the time they say they want to be as good as there Papa's." Eve said and pulled her riding coat closer to herself. It was actually very cold outside. It looked as if it had snowed the night before but the morning sun was heating the ground and fresh patches of grass could be seen.

"You talk about them both as if you believe them to actually be your mother and brother." Percy said looking down at Eve who didn't even look up, but she visibly slumped a bit.

"I don't have real parents, so my ideas on what parents are like…aren't very good. But I figured that a mother and a father are supposed to be as kind and gentle as you and Marguerite are…and I always wanted a brother." She said and looked up at Percy.

"So you see me as your father?" Percy asked and Eve's eyes watered up as she answered the question as honest as she dared.

"I see Sir Percy Blakeney the Scarlet Pimpernel being my father…not some man posing to be him." Eve said and looked back at her hands. "I lost my Papa on that ship last night." Eve said burying her face in the shoulder of the man sitting next to her. Andrew ran his fingers over the hair of the poor girl as she cried. Eve was going to need them all now more than ever.

The carriage pulled up to the manor and Lady Blakeney walked out. Robert was nowhere to be seen. He was at school for at least another four hours. She watched as the coachmen opened the doors and allowed for Percy to step down and out of the carriage and into his wife's arms. She reached up and ran her fingers over the bandage. "Oh there you go hurting yourself again. Are you alright? Shall I fetch the nurses?" She asked then suddenly saw those eyes of his almost as if they were falling in love with her all over again…which they probably were.

"I was told you were beautiful…but I never thought…you were this beautiful. You put Aphrodite to shame Milady." He bowed to her deeply.

"Andrew…what is wrong with Percy?"

"Percy stop trying to woo her…she's already your wife." Tony said carrying Eve down and out of the coach.

"Oh good Lord Eve, what's happened?" She asked looking at the pale face of the child in his arms. His own riding jacket pulled close to her.

"Don't get mad at Papa…it was my idea." She said and touched her father's shoulder from where she lay against Tony. "I was a decoy, and I was shot." Eve said and her arm fell.

"She's cold and the wound is aching. I'll go place her down in her bed." Tony said. Peter bowed as he looked on his mistress. He followed obediently seeing that she was troubled.

Once Tony put her down in bed he kissed her brow and bowed to her. "Everything will sort itself out Eve. You'll see. He'll be back to his old self soon. The doctor said it's only temporary." Tony said Peter looked from Tony to Eve.

"What's going on?" He asked and looked around at the man standing next to his mistress.

"Percy doesn't remember her." Tony informed Peter whose eyes grew wide and looked at Eve with such shock.

"What about the Lady?" Peter asked.

"From the display outside I doubt that too. Andrew said something about maybe 16 years. He'll have known us because we've met him in school, but…his wife, and kids…" Tony sighed and put a candle down near the door. "If she needs any of us, please...come get us." Tony told Peter who nodded. Tony quietly closed the doors behind him. Peter suddenly snapped around and looked at his mistress.

"Going to get yourself shot did you? I bet your dress is all ruined. Did you happen to bring it with you?" Peter asked and opened her suit case to look at the clothing within. "It's covered in blood!" He said and looked around at Eve. She actually hadn't seen the bloodied garment at all. It must have scared Percy out of his mind. So much blood…she wasn't aware she had as much. She gasped.

"Papas cloths must be just as ruined as mine own." Eve said and was about to jump up to apologize to the poor fashion sensitive man she called Papa…only…She wasn't sure he would have cared at the moment.

Peter walked over to her knowing fully well what she had planned on doing. He was prepared to follow her, because he knew he wouldn't have stopped her.

"Eve?" He reached out and cupped her head in his hands and looked her in the eyes. They watered up and a tear ran down her cheek and onto his hand.

"He…doesn't want me." She said finally.

"Now that's ridiculous Eve…he loves you." Peter said sitting down on the bed letting her head fall back to her knees.

"My Papa loves me, this man…I'm not so sure of Peter. I don't think he could care less for me." Eve's voice drifted down and Peter had to strain to hear her.

"Maybe you scared him a bit? A man that young in mind coming to find out that he's got a wife, and two children." He said and looked out the door hearing footsteps walking down the hallway. It was his father bringing the nursing gear. More or less about to change Eves bandages.

Peter stood outside the door as his father closed it behind him. He had to cover his mouth as he heard his father exclaim after a moment. "What were they doing when they pulled that bullet out?! Digging to China!"

Peter walked on down the hallway and past Percy's study where he heard them talking, which wasn't uncommon he was actually very used to hearing about League matters. He also kept that stuff to himself. But this time he heard something that made his heart skip a beat.

"What do you mean you want us to stay away from Eve!?" Hastings voice drifted down the hallway.

"She is family and family has nothing to do with League matters. Why I got her started in this along with you lot is beyond me." Percy said and sat down running his fingers along his face.

"So…we're not allowed around her at all?" Tony asked broken hearted

"Well not at all per say…just not during missions."

"Oh you're just concerned about her well being. That's only natural Percy, but the reason for her going was to keep her out of Eric's sights. He told you that once you went back to Paris he would try to court her again and this time she would say yet." Andrew said and looked at Tony who crossed his arms.

"He only wants her because she's yours and has lots of money. It's a matter of name not love. I won't stand for it…"

"None of us will. Right Percy?"

"Since when has love had anything to do with marriage?" Percy asked. All of his men stood up and glared at Percy. Percy just took another sip from his glass and went back to looking at his maps.

Andrew looked at the other two and they both nodded.

Peter on the other side of the door had his hand over his mouth and ran back down the hallway. He needed to talk to his father.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Authors Notes: When it just appears that Percy starts to understand Eve...he goes and does something stupid.  
**_

* * *

_**Holding You**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**None to Tender**_

Eve walked out of her room and into the breakfast hall. She noticed her Uncles weren't sitting in their usual spots. Normally they would all be eating at the end of the long 24 guest table. But they were all along one side of the table; Eve saw that her place was scooted more toward Percy and Robert. Robert waved at Eve as she sat down.

"Good morning. I trust you all slept well?" Eve said as Robert looked down at his plate and then back up at Eve.

"Papa says you might be a bad person." Robert whispered trying to keep it as low as possible so no one else could hear what he said. "Are you Evy?" Robert asked having grown up, but still sounded younger then what he was.

"No I am not…and he should refrain from telling people so. Its rude." She said and glared at Percy as she went about eating the fruit salad in front of her.

"What gives you the right to act as my adviser?" Percy asked. Eve looked up from her breakfast.

"I haven't heard any arguments from it before." Eve said and looked up at her Uncles. All of which were too busy eating. Such a man thing to do actually. But they were eating faster than normal.

Tony however looked up and winked at Eve before going back to his food. This got Eve to smile just a bit.

"Yes well you're a young lady and you need to start acting like it. No more following me to Paris, and defiantly no more League." He said just as Eve stood up and pointed to the three Lieutenants.

"They're my Godfathers!" Eve exclaimed

"Eve Ladies do not yell." Marguerite said in her usual posh way.

"Yeah they just sit there like a like a bump on a log." Eve said and glared at Percy who was standing as well glaring down at the young woman.

"You are grounded and will not come from your room until I come to get you."

"Yeah…when my father remembers that I exist." Eve said and threw down her napkin.

"Eve don't leave you've barely touched your breakfast." Marguerite said looking from Percy to Eve expecting some sort of protest from her husband.

"My stomach is starting to hurt." She said and bowed to her uncles before leaving the room.

"Percy…at least say something to her. You're expecting her to change everything that she's grown to know. You can't expect it to happen all in one go." She said.

"Think of it from my point of view Madam. I woke up this morning to realize I had a wife and two kids…and I've forgotten a good majority of my life. I've got gray hair coming in…look at it!" He said running his fingers through his hair.

"Yes Percy…we're getting old…I figured it would be together." She said and stood up throwing her napkin in the chair. She walked out into the garden.

"You stepped into it now dad." Robert said taking a drink of his tea his food was already gone. He had his father's appetite.

"How do you mean?"

"They're girls…they got those feelings boys don't. Aren't we suppose to treat them respectfully, because they're able to touch heaven like no man can?" Robert said not even looking up at his father. He stared at his mother pacing back and forth.

"Ah you mean child bearing." Percy said sitting back in his chair with his coffee.

"Exactly. Now, mom has borne you a strong boy to carry on your name. You gave her a girl to dress up and be pretty all the time. It's like child birth only without all that pain…and mess." He said and put his empty tea cup down on the table. "Now look at her worried that you're going to throw away the present you gave her. Now I'm going to say it the way a man would. You're going to throw away…a perfectly good daughter who listens to you, warships you, and loves you. You're an idiot." Robert said and stood up walking toward the library.

"So your saying I'm being an idiot in making her resent me?" Percy asked and Robert turned around lifting his pack onto his shoulder.

"I think you're an idiot to throw away something that you once loved…a lot. You used to call her a bow." Robert leaned in to look his father in the eyes. "Catch your bow before she comes undone again." He said and walked off toward the library again.

Percy looked up at his League members and sighed. "Did I love her that much?" He then noticed that his members weren't even in the room, apparently they had excused themselves. Percy stood up and walked down the hallway. He stood outside the door listening to the voices within.

"Eve?" It was Sir Andrew his most trusted member.

"Please just go away before you get into trouble." Eves soft voice sounded labored. He could tell she had been crying.

"Eve, I am an adult you know. I can make up my own mind. But yes Percy is my chief…I have promised undying loyalty to him. So my first promise to him about you was to care for you. I swore on my honor that I won't let you down." Andrew lifted her chin to look her in the eyes. "I promised him I'd care for you…I promise you that I will." He said. Fresh tears ran down her cheeks and she put her head down on his shoulder. Tony and Hastings stood off to the side one sitting in a chair the other standing near the window.

"We all agreed that if you need to go someplace to think our homes are always open to you. We can't just sit here and let him destroy the beauty we raced." Tony said standing up and sitting down on the other side of the bed.

"I actually never promised Percy that I'd care for you." Hastings said. Eves head snapped up at the man and Sir Andrew could feel Eve shrink more into him. "But I suppose I can do it now." Hastings said leaning forward taking Eves hand and kissed her little fingers. "How can I not protect someone who needs me." Eve stood up and threw her arms around the man in front of her. Her sobs wracked the poor girls body as she cried against the mans chest. Hastings pulled her up and looked her in the eyes.

"You won't be abandoned Eve. We won't leave you, we promise. However long it takes, we'll be here." Hastings said kissing her brow. Eve gasped when she heard a knock on the door. She clung to Hastings as if were afraid of something. When the door opened a maid looked into the room.

"Gad child…if your father looked in to see three fully grown men in your room without his permission."

"Sherry…its fine. They're my Godfathers they won't harm me." Eve said

"Be that as it may Milady, but I have orders to keep them outta here miss." She said and ushered the gentlemen out of the room. Eve followed holding onto Andrews hand. Which was completely unlike Eve at all, especially after last year. Andrew figured she was just really scared.

"Miss…this is a gentlemen here looking for you. A Duke Eric Von Durin." The Butler said bowing to the lady before him. Eve rolled her eyes and visibly slumped.

"I thought my point was clear…We don't want her dating such an egotistical man." Tony said as he walked into the room.

"I see…well your father here…would like for us to at least…talk." He said pointing at Percy who was sitting down in the chair off to their left in front of the fire.

"We'll chase him off Eve…" Hastings said over Eves shoulder. Eve sighed and shook her head.

"Just keep an eye on me. We'll walk through the garden. You should be able to see me from the balcony." Eve said and looked around at her father. "I take my leave now Papa…" She said curtsying to her father who stood up and bowed before going back to his brandy.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Authors Notes: Oh noes don't kill Me Margo or you won't be able to get another chapter fixing my mess :D  
**_

_**Merry Christmas Everyone :D  
**_

* * *

_**Holding You**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Well  
**_

Eve walked next to the man who wished to be her suitor. She wasn't sure exactly what she should ask the man. She didn't really know him. She suddenly got an idea, something that tended to chase her suitors away.

"So…how many children are you planning for me to bear?" She asked sitting down on the fountain in the middle of the garden. She pulled out her fan and began to fan herself. She thought it was getting a bit hot outside.

"As many as you care to give me." He said and sat down on the fountain next to her. This was actually a very sensible answer to Eve.

"I'm not a good cook." She said almost as a joke. He chuckled and leaned in looking into her bright blue eyes. The only feature she had just like Percy's.

"I have maids for that." He said and scooted a little closer.

"I beg your pardon sir…but we've only just met. Don't you think you're getting a little too close?" She asked and looked up at her Uncles. Tony had to be held back. Oh the ever protective Dewhurst. More of a big brother then an Uncle really.

Eve stood up and gasped when the man sitting next to her fell into the fountain. This was completely unintentional on Eves behalf, but it got tons of cheers from the balcony. Eve just giggled and gasped when she was pulled in too.

"Percy!" Andrew yelled and all three boys ran down into the garden. Sir Eric was climbing out of the fountain leaving a now wet Eve behind.

"I never in all my life been so insulted by a Lady. You'll never marry this one off Blakeney." Eric yelled and walked off toward the stables to fetch his own horse.

Percy stood over Eve and glared at her. His arms crossed slowly over his chest.

"Its not like I did it on purpose. He leaned in to kiss me and I stood up." Eve tried to reason with her father and held out her hand for him to help her out of the fountain. Percy looked at Eves hand and walked toward the stables. "Zounds Papa what do you think I did…did you think I did it on purpose! I bet you think I got shot on purpose!" She said and ran forward to stop in his wake.

"I do not think any such thing Eve now if you'll move out of my way I'll be able to go talk sense into this man." Percy said.

"I don't want to marry that man."

"Face it Eve! No one's ever going to be good enough for me, or your Uncles."

"Oh there is one man they admit they've all agreed on, but they haven't told me who it is yet." Eve said and looked around they weren't anywhere near the stables she steered them toward the old watch house that was burnt down in a raid.

"Eve not there!" Eve gasped when she fell through the earth. She gasped when she felt someone's hand around hers. She looked up to see the scared eyes of Sir Percy. Something seemed to snap in Percy's head and things went blurry for only a moment before things came back into focus. Percy wasn't sure how he got in the place he was, much less why Eve was dangling up over a large opening.

Percy was normally as strong as a horse, but he felt someone's foot on the small of his back. He was unable to move, and Eves hand was slipping from his. He wasn't exactly known for his unsweaty hands. He felt the person lean in.

"Hold onto her Percy…look at that fear. She's slowly starting to wonder if you're going to pull her up. Do you think she's resenting you yet? Do you think your bow is unraveled yet? Such a pity…I think she's come unraveled, and has started to fray a bit." With the look on Eves face she couldn't see that her sister was above them.

Percy tried to take hold of Eves other arm, but he noticed the blood seeping from her dress.

"Velvet let me up." He barked out loud enough for his boys to hear him up on the balcony. "Eve hang onto me. I don't know what happened here." He tried to raise her up a little more so she could climb up, but his shoulder had gone numb.

"You want me to let you go hum?" She asked and looked around at the League boys and pulled out a knife and let her foot up only for Percy to lose his balance and fall into the hole.

"Percy/Eve." It was a mixture of the names. There was a loud splash and a blood curdling scream that would have shattered the hearts of anyone around.

Tony took off running after Velvet who took off after dropping the two distressed into the well. Andrew looked into the hole not really seeing much within the cavern. He remembered he and Percy used to play within the hole during their youth. They would tie a rope to the guard house port and climb down and swim for hours. Then climb back up at the end of the day. It was also a perfect hiding place for them when they were in trouble.

Hastings looked around and saw rope near the stables. "Keep calling to them, I'm going to go grab some rope from the stables." Timothy said and ran off without waiting for a reply.

"Percy! Can you hear me man! Eve!" He heard water being splashed around.

"Zooks this is cold!" Percy said and looked around. "I'm alright!" He said. Percy looked around at his surroundings seeing all the water. With all the snow and rain they had this year it was pretty full. He could at least touch ground, but it was up to his shoulders. Eve would have to swim it. He was instantly glad he and Andrews swimming lessons were caught on so quickly. He suddenly heard splashing to his left and turned around to see Eve half above water. He could hear her struggling to stay above water.

"Eve? Whats wrong…" He swam forward and pulled her to him. She pushed away. What was going on, why wasn't Eve coming to him.

"If you had listened to me, we wouldn't have been in this mess." Eve said Percy grabbed her arm and pulled her close.

"It doesn't matter what happened before as long as your alright now." Percy said and saw the water around them it was slowly turning red.

"What happened before Papa was that little git Sir Eric threw me into the fountain…and he was leaving, and you were going to try and go 'save' our relationship." Eve said and looked up at Sir Andrew who was lowering a rope to them.

"What do you mean? I told that man I didn't want him anywhere near my family again. Whats he doing back on my grounds?" Percy growled. Percy pulled her even closer as he grabbed the rope and wound his arm around it.

"Alright gents hoist us." He said an felt Eve cringe at the feel of herself being pulled up.

Once back on solid ground Percy lowered Eve to the ground and looked up at Tony who was panting as he ran back.

"She got away…she's fast." He said and sat down on the grass near Eve. "Oh and Demon ran that Duke off again. He really doesn't like that man does he?" Tony asked and pulled out his handkerchief and blotted Eves head before seeing the blood on her dress.

"I need to know…right now...what's going on?" Percy asked his men who looked rather confused. He pulled his daughters corset off leaving the undergarment on.

"What do you mean whats going on? You know what we were doing. We promised to take care of her." Hastings said.

"I mean…what does she mean that I've allowed this…runt to come back onto Blakeney property. I don't remember allowing such a thing to happen." Percy said. Andrew looked at Eve whose eyes were closed and hands were balled up in fists.

"Perhaps theirs a better time and a place for this…" Andrew jumped when Percy jumped to his feet.

"No I want to know now! Why does she look at me with such pain! I need to know…I need to know what I've done to her." He said, pulling his cravat off and wound it around Eves middle and tied it off in a tiny cravat. "Besides…shes only just popped a stitch." He said and picked Eve up.

"Well…lets just say within the last two days you've made Marguerite mad at you, your son is apprehensive with your attitude toward his mother and sister, we are no longer aloud to talk with Eve…and she's no longer aloud in on League matters because you believe her to be a traitor." Andrew said and looked at Eve in Percy's arms. "But we wouldn't leave her. How could we…she matters so much to us Percy." Andrew ran his fingers over Eves face. Percy looked down at the pained look on Eves face.

"Good Lord…what have I done?"


	8. Chapter 8

_**Authors Notes: Finally some feelings have been noticed :D Poor Peter though lol. Also all done with this one. Onto part 5. **_

_**Merry Christmas Everyone!  
**_

* * *

_**Holding You**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**An Understanding**_

Eve woke up on the sofa next to the fire place. A fur was draped over her and tucked in tightly and then Percy's riding jacket was thrown over the top of it. Across from Percy whose face was in his hand, was his most trusted.

Eve tried to sit up only to feel the pain in her abdomen again and lay back down. She felt a soft weight on the side of the couch. She looked up to see Percy looking at her concerned. Eve felt her heart skip a beat at him. She wasn't sure if she wanted him close at all.

"How do you feel?" Percy asked tucking her back in. She shook her head and looked back down at the jacket on her.

"Lost…" She said on an exhale.

"Eve…I believe I have need to apologize for…activities that apparently I have done over the last two days. I believe I've…called you names or said things that have just shouldn't have been said." Percy said as Tony sat back down and

"I'd say." He said and crossed his arms.

"I think…your bow…needs mending." Eve whispered her eyes growing blurry. Her usual smile when she said such a thing wasn't there. Her face screwed up and she began to cry louder then Percy had ever heard her. She really was in pain, and it wasn't from the wound.

_A few days later_

Marguerite walked out onto the balcony to look down at the garden. The Doctor had told Eve she should get some fresh air, she once again just nodded and didn't speak. It was almost like she reverted back to the way she was a few years ago.

Suzanne walked out to stand beside her friend. Her husband looked on from where he was before near the bottom of the steps.

"You're not jealous are you?" Suzanne asked Marguerite after she sighed and shook her head.

"No I'm not jealous, just a little…angry at Percy. For what he said about her. The pitiful thing is…he doesn't remember saying them. You should have seen the way he looked when I told him what he had said…Andrew even told him that he called her 'deplorable'" Marguerite leaned against the stone wall. She smiled when she saw Percy walk from the house and over to a bush. He reached out and plucked a flower from it and walked over to Eve. It was a little warmer outside and several of the flowers were starting to bloom.

Marguerite looked hopeful at the two. She looked at Suzanne as Eve didn't except the flower she just looked down at the water.

"I hope they forgive each other. They need to fall in love again." Marguerite said and walked back inside.

"Do you think she'll ever forgive Percy?" Suzanne asked her husband who ran his hands over her shoulders. She leaned back against him and sighed harder then he thought he did.

"You don't think she will do you?"

"It took her a whole year to forgive me. Now she won't hesitate to take my hand and smile. If only for a moment. They're both broken hearted, and need to learn to love again." Andrew said

Percy leaned forward and put the flower in Eves hair and ran his fingers over her cheek. "Eve…what can I do to ease your pain? If I could I would take back those two days of horror I left you with." Percy said and looked up when a carriage pulled up to the manor.

"Von Dalin again…what the deuce is he doing here?" Percy asked and looked at Eve who shook her head.

"Ah there you are Sir Percy. My father has advised me to come back once more. If we don't come to an agreement then I am to take her by force."

"By force!? You mean to kidnap her then?" Percy asked

"If I must. I want her as my wife Sir Percy…I shan't take no for an answer. I'll duel you for the right to marry her."

"I'm not sure what your ideals as a German Aristo. But here in Britain it is outlawed to fight sir." Percy said only to have a glove thrown in his face. Eve gasped and picked up the glove.

"I can speak for myself thank you. I am not an object sir and you'll do well to realize this. Woman are beautiful and fragile creatures. You think I'm here to just…do as you please with yes? Well sir if I end up marrying you, I will not allow for you to touch me sir. I will not give you children, you will not bed me at all!" Eve threw his glove back into his face. Sir Eric instantly back handed Eve who fell into Percy's arm. The boy in question found himself looking up at Peter whose hand was covered in the mans blood.

"Sir…if you wish to wed the lady…that's not how you go about doing it." Peter said.

Eves eyes looked upon Peter and grew softer then Percy had ever saw on her before. He looked up at Peter whose Russian nature seemed to pop up at times like these. Eve however…never looked at him like this before.

Peter reached down and took hold of his mistresses hand and helped her up. "Thank you Peter." Eve said and put her head on his shoulder. Percy sighed and looked around at his men who stood there crossing there arms.

"Aren't you going to go split them up?" Percy asked Tony who shrugged and sighed.

"A long time ago…we all agreed on him. Through everything…the one man who never gave up on her was him. Even last year he was the one who seen through Velvets clever disguise." Hastings said and looked at Percy.

"He's not good enough mind you. No one will ever be good enough for our Eve…but he comes…pretty close." Andrew said they watched Eve and Peter climb the stone steps to the manor.

"I guess I've finished worrying about her finding the wrong guy then. Peter…is part of the family." Percy said and shrugged his tired shoulders.

"Now we just got to get them to admit it to one another." Tony said and laughed when he saw Percy cringe.

"No…we'll let them do it with time." Percy finally admitted as he saw Peter set Eve down in a chair close to the outer doors. "But for right now." He looked down at the Duke who was nursing a bloody nose. "I think we have a duel to be had hum?" Percy asked cracking his knuckles.

"Oh Papa let the poor man be! He's embarrassed as it is having been bested by a manservant." Eve said and leaned over the stone walls. "I shall tell the ladies at court this too." She laughed and walked inside. Sir Eric glared at the woman as she walked inside. Percy smiled and looked on from where he stood as the Duke crawled back into his carriage and yelled out the windows that he'll return.

"Looks like we'll have to post guards out again. Who knew protecting ones daughter would be so exhausting. Perhaps the game is a little more fun then the one previously played?" Percy asked his friends who stood up tall.

"Tooth and nail Sir Percy…tooth and nail." Sir Andrew said in reference to what he said some 10 years ago.

The End


End file.
